


A Pub in London

by TheDoctorsWife93 (dreamer_of_dreams93)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_of_dreams93/pseuds/TheDoctorsWife93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First shot at a one shot, hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pub in London

It was one of those days where everything was going wrong and nothing was going right, where everything was falling apart. To kick off my day, I lost my job, now I had to figure out how I was going to pay for everything, the next thing that happened was my mum had passed away, and to end everything my sister called and told me she moved to America (seems that everything comes in three).  
My day so far was one disaster after another.  
So tonight I decided to go to a pub in London, something I hadn't done in a very long while. I walked up to the Dimensional Bar, nothing to fancy. I walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool. A man with sticky uppy hair came over and he wore the uniform of the pub, a white short sleeved short, and black slacks.  
"What can I get you?" he asks his voice soft, but with a very hard British accent.  
"Anything to dull the pain." I reply, and he turned his back to me and grabbed a beer from the cooler behind the counter. I hear a clanking and a few seconds later he stands back up with a Stella Artios.  
"This one is one of my favourites, I save it for special occasions, and it seems like you need this more than I do." He says setting it down and opening it before handing it to me. It's cold to the touch, colder than any I've had before.  
"Thanks." I say and take a sip from it, and I grimaced as to not having a drink in years.

"So what's wrong in your universe today?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Well, obviously it's important enough to you, since you're trying to drown whatever it is."  
"Yeah?" I reply, trying not to let on.  
"Seems like you haven't been to a pub in a while, or at least had a drink, seeing as you grimaced when you took a sip." He says nodding towards the drink.  
"Do you always read people this well?" I ask, quite annoyed.

"Only when I need to." He says with a smirk on his face, he knows something is wrong seeing as he's a bartender and had countless people come and go, all with different problems.

"Some people get annyoed with that, seeing as some are very private people." I reply taking another sip.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asks once again studying me, but it was more intense this time.  
"Um, no, i don't think so."  
"Great! I get off shift in five, we can talk then."

Great, a guy who takes interest in me, knowing my luck he'd probably run off within five minutes, give me some lames excuse like, I have to use the bathroom, and then walks out on me while im not looking, and I will end up waiting on him all night until the bar closes. I was a hopeless romantic, and boy did I regret it.

He got off his shift and he dragged me out and started to walk me down the street although I had no clue as to where I was going.  
“So, tell me, what's wrong?” As I was about halfway in we sat down on a bench and I can't monies to explain what had happened.


End file.
